The present invention relates to a storage system for storing data in a computer system, and in particular relates to a storage system equipped with multiple storage devices arranged in a daisy chain connection.
Known storage systems to date include systems equipped with multiple storage devices including hard disk drives (HDD) and with a controller device which controls the multiple storage devices, the devices being connected in a daisy chain arrangement via expanders. In storage systems of this kind it is conceivably possible to implement communication protocols such as SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) or SATA (Serial ATA) for the purpose of peer to peer communication among the controller device and the storage devices. An SAS-based standard is described in Non-patent Citation, Information technology—Serial Attached SCSI-1.1 (SAS-1.1) ISO/IEC 14776-151, Sep. 21, 2005.